tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thirza Hayes
Thirza Yami Thirza Yami is a highschool freshman and one of the main protagonists in Emerald Mew Mew. A spunky tomboy with a can-do attitude, Thirza is ready for action as co-leader of the Emerald Mew Mews. She can be sarcastic and may not get along with everyone, but she's comfortable around people and serves as a rock for her twin sister, Destiney Yami. Thirza makes her first appearance in Chapter One; Mew Destiney to the Rescue! Personality Thirza is spunky, sporty, and brave, contrast to her twin Destiney's shy, quiet nature. She can be loud, sarcastic, and a bit mischeivous, but she's very loving. Brave to a fault, Thirza is never afraid to jump to someone's aid, especially Destiney's. This can lead to issues with her being unprepared. Thirza is very strong and dislikes being lazy - she would rather be active than idle. She can be impulsive sometimes, meaning she doesn't think everything through fully. She's shown to be rather insecure deep down, particularly about her own personal weaknesses and physical limitations, and gets very defensive when they're brought up. This insecurity makes an appearance when she's around boys, but she tends to cover it up with her brash behaviour. Mew Thirza Mew Thirza is Thirza's Mew Mew Transformation, which was given to her when she got infused with the Cheetah cat. Her Mew Mew Colors are bright green and black. In her Mew form she wears a one-piece sweetheart neckline dress with a black pleated skirt and citrus green top, with furry black trim. Her gloves are fingerless and black, and reach about half-way to her elbows. Her shoes look like a green version of Destiney's, only not as long. Her weapon is a bracelet shaped object with a black gem in the center of it, like her twin, Destiney's. Her attack that she uses with it is called Shining Starlight. ''This attack fires beams of bright light at the enemy. Relationships Destiney Yami Thirza and Destiney may be dramatically different, but they're as close as peas in a pod. Thirza is very protective of her twin and often tries to get her to step outside her comfort zone and have fun, all the while doing her best to encourage her timid sister. That being said, Destiney serves as an emotional rock for Thirza and keeps her grounded and stable. Their differences compliment each other, allowing them a healthy and happy sisterly bond. Heina Yami Thirza has a mixed relationship with Heina. She get's along with her mostly, but they fight sometimes. Thirza is concerned with the way Heina dresses, and in turn Heina finds her annoying sometimes. Thirza does sometimes mess with Heina though, like one time she threw a water balloon at her, but she doesn't mean to make her angry. Thirza does infact deeply care for Heina, and loves her like a real sister. Trivia *Her Japanese voice actress would be Eri Kitamura. *Thirza has a big appetite. She's a bit insecure about it, but not about her weight because she's so active. *The only sport that Thirza ''doesn't like is swimming. She can swim, but she's afraid of deep water. *Before she was infused, she was a pretty fast runner. Now with her Cheetah DNA, she's the fastest girl in her grade. *It's a little known secret that Thirza has asthma. Normally this isn't an issue, but with her active lifestyle she often needs to take an inhaler before she participates in sporting events, much to her embarrassment. If she were to be without it in a high adrenaline situation, it could prove dangerous. *One of her deepest insecurities is that she's terrified that no boy will ever come to love her due to her own boyish nature, and that she will attract unwanted female attention... Quotes Starlight DNA Switch! - Transformation Call Shining Starlight! - Main Attack Cute boy my rear end, you're not getting me in there. - When faced with mandatory swimming Gallery EMM Chibis.PNG|By Destiney the Hedgehog (Old design) Mew Thirza copy (1).png|Old design Chibi Mad Thirza.png|Sketch of Chibi Thirza, with a shovel! Thirza Monthly Illustration copy.png|Thirza featured in Augusts EMM Monthly illustration. Destiney and Thiza Halloween.png|Thirza with Destiney for Halloween. Mew Thirza copy.png|Previous Crystal Form Crystal Thirza Colored.png Category:Members of the Emerald Mew Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Featured Articles